The Eye of a Storm
by smilin4sweetheart
Summary: A broken heart never heals... Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Second story. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine… **

Hermione could feel her heart beating as she neared the big black door. She, hesitantly, lifted her hand toward the brass knocker and felt the cold metal touch her skin. The iciness sent a shiver down her spine as she tapped lightly. A deafening bang erupted from her actions and she jumped back in surprise.

"Come in", a harsh, once-familiar voice called. She obeyed the order and entered the dark room. A pair of cold, grey eyes awaited her, a spattering of hair falling down over them and shading them from her view.

"What do you want?, the voice barked, causing a thrill of fear to course through her veins.

She took a step further, her eyes straining to determine the features hidden behind the curtain of blonde hair.

The person looked up and stepped forward into the moonlight coming through the only window in the room.

"Draco", Hermione breathed.

Hermione woke with a jolt. The dream was back! It had evaporated from her mind for the last month or so as she worried about work but, now that she had relaxed, it reappeared.

"Draco", she whisper softly. She closed her eyes briefly then glanced at her alarm clock. 6:45 am. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed.

In the kitchen she observed that Lavender had already left for work. The toaster sat on the side and a cup of coffee awaited her on the table. She smiled. Lavender was an angel sometimes.

As there were no bread crumbs or dirty plates in the sink, Hermione deducted that Harry and Ron were still asleep.

She drank her coffee and put a few slice of toast on a plate on the table, then, noticing that it was already half past seven, marched upstairs to wake her friends.

She knocked on Ron's door until she heard him move, then opened Harry's door. She sat on his bed and stroked his hair softly as he stirred.

"Mione", Harry murmured sleepily. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled and sat up, sliding his arm around her as he did. He hugged her then threw back the covers and got up. Hermione left him to dress and returned to the kitchen, shouting that she was going to work but there was coffee and toast on the table.

Taking her bag from where she had left it in the hall the night before and adding the paperwork from the dining room, Hermione pocketed her key and left the house.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams!**

Arriving at St. Mungo's, where she was working as Chief Healer to the Aurors, Hermione headed to her desk on the sixth floor. She unloaded her overpacked bag onto the equally full desk and sat down.

Hermione had finished school a year before and got a six bedroomed, terrace house in Muggle London with Ron, Harry and Lavender. Ginny , who was in her 7th and final year of Hogwarts: school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was planning to move into the fifth bedroom the following year.

The sixth bedroom had been meant for Parvati Patil but she had moved out to live with her boyfriend.

Once Hermione had settled into the house she applied for a job at St. Mungo's as a healer, where she finished her training in record time. Last month, however, a promotion was offered to her in the Auror department, which she took in order to protect Harry and Ron who were in their second year of training.

Hermione's life was pretty perfect and just the way she'd always imagined it. And, in essence, she was happy. _After all, _she told herself, _it's not as if you'd have much of a life with Draco Malfoy!_

The truth was , Hermione and the young master Malfoy had had, what you could call a relationship. Malfoy's hatred towards her seemed to evaporate in seventh year and as his friendly advances continued, Hermione found herself admiring the slytherin sex-god. Then he kissed her and everything changed. Their last six months at Hogwarts were spent passing secret notes and meeting in empty passageways. Her affection for the grey-eyed man grew until Hermione thought her heart would burst.

The night before they graduated, he told her he loved her but would not allow her to say it back. She would always remember his words. Those words that made her life shatter.

The next day he married Pansy Parkinson and Hermione knew that she would never be completely happy again.

**Reviews very welcome, good or bad.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine...**

The smell of freshly cut grass always was a secret pleasure of Hermione's. When she was a child she would sit on the park bench every Sunday she could, just to watch the gardener and breathe in the sublime scent.

Why is she focussing on such a scent you might ask? Well, Hermione was convinced that it was this olfactory sense that was causing such difficulties in her love life. You see, Draco had kissed her the first time on the grounds of Hogwarts after the monthly upkeep had been performed, meaning that her favourite smell had unconsciously been connected to that moment forever.

However, any man since then - and believe me there had been a lot though none got further than a peck on the cheek - had always surrounded himself with chemical smells like aftershave, that seemed to have been applied very liberally, and scented candles that gave the impression of being in nature without the best part of it. Hermione detested all things fake and these men were covering up their personalties with false ideas. For instance, she was sure that if she knocked on their door on a Sunday morning she wouldn't find them smelling of eau de toilet. Draco had always had a faint but masculine smell that was so uniquely him…

_Ok, enough daydreaming_, she thought after the man in front of her cleared his throat _again_.

She was on a date. The success of which can be determined by two things: one, she could not for the life of her remember when she had agreed to this evening or why and, two, he smelt very strongly of washing powder. Thankfully, however, they were on their desert. All that remained for Hermione to suffer through was the attempt at a goodnight kiss where she would turn her head at the last moment so as to avoid embarrassing him too much.

Finally she was home and climbing into bed.

_Friday tomorrow and then i can relax,_ was her last thought before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

The following morning played out like every other, showering, dressing, taking care of her boys… It really was comforting to Hermione that they still depended on her even though they had shown that they could take care of themselves.

The first thing she did upon arriving at St. Mungo's was to check her appointment book with her receptionist. She sighed. Her monthly budget check was today. She was fully prepared for it, of course. The only problem with her job, you see, is that all changes in staff or equipment had to go through the shareholders, of which Draco Malfoy was the head.

After his father had died 6 months ago, Draco had reassigned his charity money so now, instead of it funding nefarious unknown activities, it was funding almost the entirety of St Mungo's.

She had almost quit when she discovered where the better working conditions was coming from but determined to just not change anything so that she would never have to see him. This had worked up to a point and that point was now. The need for more rooms, more staff and more advanced equipment was now dire. She was actually amazed at her self for managing so long without it. She had simply realigned a few of the schedules and tinkered with a few scanners. But development was necessary as more people were coming to St. Mungo's as it's reputation improved.

So here was the moment she had been dreading. She was going to have to face the love of her life who had married another woman and beg him for more money. A more belittling situation had yet to be discovered.

**Please review. I want to know what you think.**

**xx**


End file.
